Amazingly Regular Adventure
Amazing Regular Adventure, is a collabritve project between Cartoon Network and Mystery Person Studios, Cartoon Network providing the Character Models, scenery, and interactive objects while Mystery Person Studios do the Coding. It is a crossover between the Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show and Adventure Time. Story Wii U Version Introduction In the regular show universe, Rigby encounters an unusual machine after showing it to the others, rigby takes it up to his room to figure out what it does he falls asleep in the process, it falls of the desk and is accidently activated causing two beams of light to burst out of the house.... Universeral Connections In the Adventure universe Finn and Jake are doing the usual, saving Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King. On the way back to the Candy Kingdom a small tremor happens, this is then followed by another tremor. Jake feels the land of Ooo Move out of place, caused by one of the beams of light emitted by the machine back in the regular universe, this light becomes so intence that is temporary blinds everyone. Meanwhile in the Gumball universe, Gumball and Darwin are listening to another lecture by Miss Simian when similar things happen to Elmore and is pulled by a similar beam of light. Back in the regular universe, Rigby is woken up by Mordecai telling him something is terribly wrong. Both of them join the others and see two massive structures head towards the park. A New Land Finn, Jake and Bubblegum wake up and immediently they notice that the sky has changed. Unaware what has really happened. They shrug it off as a conicidence and continue their way back to the Candy Kingdom only to find it in ruins, Gumball and Darwin wake up to see the school completely destroyed around them. Neither groups understanding what's going they head to the edges of their respecive lands only to find a completely different landscape, Finn and Jake tells Princess Bubblegum to stay where she is while the two explore the place, while Gumball and Darwin are too scared to cross, eventually talking themselves into entering this strange land. First Contact Mordecai and Rigby are sent to inspect both places under the threat of being fired, Mordecai encounters Finn and Jake, where Finn and Jake talk themselves into thinking he's evil and attempt to kill him. Mordecai runs to snack bar for cover, Finn and Jake sees this and believes that the bar is his evil house he jumps over the counter. Just as Mordecai was going to be killed, Skips grabs the duo, saving Mordecai. After convincing the pair that Mordecai isn't evil, Skips lets go of the duo. "That's a stupid name" Meanwhile Rigby encounters Gumball and Darwin, and frightens off the duo by jumping out from the bushes. Rigby chases them though the park, only asking the pair to come with him to the house. 3DS Version Introduction Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. seemingly came back from the dead, when really he didn't die at all. Knowing that most of the Antagonists of the Regular universe were ultimately useless, he heads to the other universes to assign the help of Antagonists to Destroy Mordecai and Rigby. After Successly getting the Ice King to help, the King spills the beans to Finn and Jake by accident. With the help of Princess Bubblegum they attempt to travel to the regular universe. Incorrect co-ordernates Instead of landing at the park, the duo end up in the town of Elmore due a malfunction in the machine. Game differences Wii U Version *Rigby is the first playable character 3DS Version *Finn and Jake are the first playable characters Characters Playable Mission Givers Cameos Gameplay Amazingly Regular Adventure is an open world game. almost every place in all three universes are accessible. Some inaccessible places Include Mr. Small's office (due to a filing cabinet falling on Mr. small's foot and blocking the doorway during the universal shift, walk near his office halfway though the game and you'll hear Mr. small cheering in success when another filing cabinet falls on him) Trucker hall of fame, Dizzy world and The Dungeon (from the AT episode "Dungeon"). The game is 2.5D featuring 2-D characters in a 3D world Controls Credits Created by Cartoon Network Mystery Person Studios Published by: Nintendo Regular Show Belongs to: J.G Quintel Amazing World of Gumball Belongs to: Ben Bocquelet Adventure Time Belongs to: Pendleton Ward Voices Mordecai: J.G. Quintel Rigby: William Salyers Gumball: Logan Grove Darwin: Kwesi Boakye Finn: Jeremy Shada Jake: John DiMaggio Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Regular Show Games Category:Adventure Time Games Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Games Category:Mystery Person Studios Category:Crossover Games Amazingly Regular Adventure